User talk:Bluestar1776
Hey guys! Leave all messages for me here! (: ßąէ ïиց 15:35, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Present! I've been meaning to give this to you: Her name is Gingerleaf. I guess I wanted to name her Autumnleaf, because the file is called Autumn!Quail!People+Money+Time+Care=Haiti Rebuilt. 09:08, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: My Request Ta-da! *kitty sparkles* --ĦĄωĸ†ɑ 20:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back, Blue! Welcome Back! Glad you decided not to quit! We missed you! ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 22:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day!♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 01:05, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Yay! It's so pretty! ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 19:48, February 6, 2010 (UTC) YAY!!! You're BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We missed you!!!! *Jumps up and down in excitement, hits head on lowhaning treebranch and falls down* --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 23:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Valentines Day-Welcome Back! Happy Valentines Day!!--'Nightshine' ♥ 01:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Valentines Happy Valentines! Also, welcome back! [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] Happy Valentines! 01:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thank you very much, Blue! :D [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] Happy Valentines! 02:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! It's awsome Blue! I love how you did the roses! :D--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 08:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Valentines Thanks, you too. No hard feelings =) [[User:Sandstar12|'∑'✐+ᖱ =]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'ᶊ'⍶'ᵰ'ᗫ'Ꮍ']] 09:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey I know we never met but Im Hollyclaw color=''blue'' 10:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) well byeHollyclaw color=''blue'' 10:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valetine's Day! Happy Valentine's Day! MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 11:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, im a new user! your really popular. ClarrissaMy Talk Page 14:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY VALINTINES!! HAPPY VALINTINES!! EcHoPaW 14:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Valentine's Day Thanks! You too! --'Icethroat' [[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy']] [[User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!']] 19:50, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Valentines Thank you! :D--'Nightshine' ♥ 19:56, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Valentines Happy Valentines! ♥♥♥ §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 01:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Happy V-Day! Happy Valentines Day! Silverthistle 11:41, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rose If she was declined, you can put her up on your current projects, and remove the original artist's mention of Rose in their list. --Bramble 22:22, February 8, 2010 (UTC) He looks fine to me. :) Go ahead and put him up; there's only minor things that can be done to make him better. --Bramble 23:05, February 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Charart Hi Batwing! Thanks for the offer! Where should I post the filled out form?--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 23:39, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Charart!! It's AWESOME!--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 00:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) It's great! No worries.--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 00:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Hah! I'm not a Heathertail fan either (sorry LionxHeather fans).--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 01:03, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I HATED WHEN HONEYFERN DIED!!! I cried... but I'm good with LionxIce too.--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 01:15, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Why Briarpaw? Not that I have anything against her, but still.(I voted in the poll!)--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 01:23, February 9, 2010 (UTC) RIIIIGHT!! That's who it was. I was focusing on Honeyfern, because I mean, why wouldn't you? Yeah, if she isn't going to be important, then I'm going to have a chat with the Erin Hunters (not in that way...).--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 01:30, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Hah, I like them too. I only have a few, and they stay right where I want them to be!--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 01:34, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how, but I always get mine to stay. I just have to move whatever's around them. You should start with an empty section, put the boxes in, and then put the series and etc.--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 13:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) (I love this come-back for "What's up?") A CEILING! Ha! Really, nothing much. You?--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 17:28, February 9, 2010 (UTC) SAME HERE!! I don't get back til... next Tuesday. You?--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 17:35, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I haven't had school since Thursday. It's kinda boring... I'm on here about 24/7 now.=D--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 17:39, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Ha, I hate subs too. EXCEPT for one, she was my neighbor. ;D --[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 17:46, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Those subs are the best!--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 17:49, February 9, 2010 (UTC) That would be nice. I have tests a lot.--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 17:52, February 9, 2010 (UTC) That's the beauty of snow days. :) But usually, you have to make up for the snow day in the summer. :( --[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 17:56, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, if they did that for us (my county), then we would still have to take from summer. We wouldn't have spring break. I don't think they take from spring break though.--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 18:01, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Snowflight sat down and wrapped her thick tail around her paws. "Lucky! Our apprenticeships (school years) are extended to meet it's requirements." She purred, wishing her Clan (county) was like that. (like it? do you RP?)--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 18:16, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Lol, ok. Bye! O.Q --[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 18:20, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Silvertail you didn't ask but here you go! tell me if it needs changes. OMG i forgot to ad eye color!D: EcHoPaW 01:43, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ok fixed the eye. i really like how she turned out. EcHoPaW 01:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Awww... THANK YOU BATWING!!! The valentine cat is awesome (I love that word)! I'll make one for you :P Mistyheart 10:13, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome Back Bluestar!!!!! --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nightwhisker98']]Rawr! 20:48, February 9, 2010 (UTC) So Umm... Yeah I LOVE your signature! Can I use the same...how do I say it, technique, or whatever, with each letter being a separate link? Obviously, not the same word or color :)HeartpathLove, Jaggedclaw! 22:35, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks you!HeartpathLove, Jaggedclaw! 00:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chararts Here you go! :D Tell me if you want anything changed.--'Nightshine' ♥ 03:58, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Valentines, from meh, Hawkey! Here's a little valentine from me! :) LovefireValentines Day '10 21:44, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! Hi Blue! I made you a valentine. Plans... Coldbreeze--Vancouver Olympics Cloverleaf--St. Patricks Day Rabbithop--Easter --Quail!People+Money+Time+Care=Haiti Rebuilt. 07:03, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Here! I made this for fun and decided to give it to you, just 'cause! §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 12:26, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Please? You made a char. art for me, i want to repay you. Can you give me a char art to do? I"M SO DARN BORED! §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 12:28, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Swiftpelt, Flamespirit, and Bluemoon Ok, you made my Swiftpelt art so you know what she looks like. Bluemoon is a blue she cat with a gray tail and blue eyes, and Flamespirit is a orange she cat with pale green eyes. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 18:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Pics Please keep your user-page at one ''picture. That includes those mini pictures. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice''' ]] Happy Valentines! 19:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Bramble,Sandy and me are taking care of it. I talked to them on the IRC and we have to remove/talk to the other users to remove them. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] Happy Valentines! 19:52, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Redwall Yes, I'm a huge fan of the series :)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 04:17, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : Much better than Warriors, imo. Congrats on 1,234 edit :)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 04:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :: See w:c:redwall:Redwall Chronological Order--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 04:37, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure! Name: Flameshine Rank: Deputy Pelt: Short Description: Beautiful flame colored tabby she-cat with sparkling emerald eyes. Have fun! [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 23:15, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, I acually don't really mind if she's bright. And as for the stripes, they're kind of supposed to be barely visible. So, let's just say she's more of a bright flame colored cat. As for stripes, they don't have to be classic tabby, just thin stripes. But, you can do a different one if you like [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 23:46, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Awww, don't cry. Ask Insaneular if she can help, she's really good with gimp [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 01:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) *hands Bluestar tissue* Hmmm, does Bramble use Gimp? But I remember Insaneular saying that you don't have to use all those layers, it just helps. So, try looking at her tutorial videos, maybe that will help some [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 01:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) re: yay! *blows noisemaker* sure name:nightstorm gender:she-cat pelt color:black eye color:green other:white paws, muzzle, chest and a torn ear. thanks! [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] Happy Valentines! 02:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! do you mind smudging the patches like a fuzzy attempt? I want it to look like she hasn't groomed in days. :D ☆ Ice is Insane! ☻ 02:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Flameshine Oh I love her! She's awsome Blue :D About gimp, is it difficult to download? [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 02:55, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh and by the way, Happy Valentines Day!--[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 03:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Batwing, but I'm actually trying to figure out how to become part of project char art . :) Can you tell me how?Hollytail 15:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC)Hollytail Hi, just wanted to stop by. Hollytail, leave a message on the project talk page on wanting to join, and they will add you. [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 15:44, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: You can do whatever you want. Maybe re-doing the patches? [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|storm 16:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: GIMP/Transparency Hi Blue =) I do have GIMP, but am ashamed to adit I rarely use it. I do my art on pixlr, and find transparency is easy to do there with the wand tool and an eraser. Sorry I can't help. Try googling it =D Always helps me. ✐SaNdY 19:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Done ✐SaNdY 20:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't help you with the layers thing I'm afraid... sorry. Insane would be the best one for that in relation to GIMP as I don't use layers. As for the technique, well it's really very simple (yay!). On pixlr, open your image and go to the right where the layer details are. There should be a single layer with a closed padlock. Double-click this padlock to make it into a box with a tick in it. Then go to your left hand side where the tools are and click the magic wand tool (it's pink I think). Click on the background of your image with this and a flashing dashed line should surround it. Then get an eraser and run it over the whole image and the white section that is included within your dahsed outline should disappear to reveal the grey-and-white checks of the transparent background. Then save and you're done. Sorry if that's a little confusing. ✐SaNdY 15:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure Gender: She-cat Rank: queen Name: Moonsky Pelt color: silver tabby Markings: White paws, chest, muzzle and belly Scars: none Echo Rocks! My Talk! 01:16, February 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Charcat Sure you can! here: Gender: She-Cat Long Haired eyes- Green Position- Leader Brown tabby w Striped tail 1 black paw (front right!) Thanks, if you have any quistions let me know! --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 17:50, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Holy CRUD!!! You're really good and fast! ui love her! thanks SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 18:04, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I LoVe her, thanks! See you around!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 18:11, February 16, 2010 (UTC) GIMP Can you teach me everything on what you do on GIMP? Icestorm 19:17, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Valentine Thanks, you too:) And the picture is beautiful by the way:) --♥ĦĄωĸ†ɑ 20:01, February 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Nothing. I'm bored outta my mind! I got this chest cough and it made me stay home. I disappeared from IRC because I took a nap. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 20:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Wha? Oh, I put in two ' thing's in the 'I'm' [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 20:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) She joined after me. That's what I remember. But I don't need to become a senior warrior-yet a least. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 20:37, February 16, 2010 (UTC) What the heck, Blue? You're one of the most popular people on the wikia! [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 20:40, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh...I didn't know that. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 20:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC) And there are a lot of apprentices, and warriors. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 20:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) If you are that, Blue, I'm even lower. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 20:59, February 16, 2010 (UTC) -sighs- I suppose I can't convince you. but still, Blue, you are one of the best people on the wiki. You seriously are. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:04, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Somebody will regonize you. Don't worry. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:11, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Try introducing yourself to people on the wiki. Go around, say hi, if they are new, offer advice, etc., etc. Do you understand what I mean? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:14, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Blue! Your one of the most nicest users I met on this wiki! Do what Maple says above, that will help you gain respect. :) Icestorm 21:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I do Blue. :) Maple does, Night does, Sand does, Fire does, Mouse does, Swift does, Quail does. :) Thanks for the Turorial btw. Icestorm 21:21, February 16, 2010 (UTC) It's okay Bat. I'll talk to them. Icestorm 21:25, February 16, 2010 (UTC) C'mon...want to go to IRC? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) And I appreciate everything you've done for me. Without you, I'd have no charart tutorial, I would not know how to create a sub-page, I would not be RPing (I don't Rp anywhere else than CotC wiki), I wouldn't be improving Ripplepaw, I wouldn't have a friend. Isn't that a lot? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:28, February 16, 2010 (UTC) IDK, maybe #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree with Maple. Without you, I wouldn't rp, I wouldn't know how to use GIMP, ect. Btw when I paint in the cat nothing happenens. Icestorm 22:21, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ooooh, I don't know. How about asking Bramble? She made mine transparent. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 22:29, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Charart No thanks, I already have what i need. Thanks anyway! ♥Blaze♥♥heart♥ 22:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blanks (M) - *purrs* Sure! Here's all the offical data incase there's any future questions: The Warriors Cats of the Clans Wikia has my (Mosswhisker's) full permission to use the kittypet blanks I made. They may be used within the site freely, but if they are posted elsewhere please provide a link back to my user page in easy view. The blanks can be altered to make other blanks (like how the warrior blanks on this site were used to make medicine cat and deputy blanks) or to make minor corrections. (Like if you wanted to put them back up for approval again.) There. Also, if all the blanks are not on this wiki anymore, I have them all saved on my computer (I figured they'd come in handy one day.) There you go! Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 23:32, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:GIMP Hi, sorry for not responding sooner, but I think I know your problem. For some reason that I don't know, GIMP sometimes makes the blanks (usually apprentice ones I think?) into black and white only images. The way to fix this is to go in the drop down menus at the top to: Image->Mode->then select "RGB". That should let it work in full color :) ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 19:43, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC K :) --[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?]] 00:56, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Cats I hope this is where to post. Name: Nightshine Gender: She-cat Clan: Is it supposed to be one of the original clans? Pelt: Smoky black she-cat Eyes: Bright blue Personality: Very loyal and courageous. Doesn't back down to a challenge.--'''Nightshine ♥ 01:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Contest! I would like to invite you to join my charart contest! To join, read more on my talk page! Towards the top! ♣Silverthistle 05:03, February 18, 2010 (UTC) RP Hey Blue, I noticed that none of my RPs are on your poll. Just wondering why. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 23:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hey meet me on the IRC. #wikia-thunderclan'snursery as Gorsefang. :) Icestorm 23:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Blanks Sorry I didn't get to you much sooner. Did you still want me to make you charart blanks? I have a kitten blank that I uploaded on http://warriorscharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Characters_Wiki_talk:Improvement_Art. If you want to see it, of course. I'll upload the longhaired ones there as well. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 18:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Contest Would you like to enter my contest? Go to my talk page to see--'Nightshine' ♥ 23:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC)